


Strongest Weakness

by punch_kicker15



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash February 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punch_kicker15/pseuds/punch_kicker15
Summary: Fighting the woman you love is tough. But Netossa is tougher.
Relationships: Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Black Is Beautiful 2021





	Strongest Weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redrikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/gifts).



After the fifth unsuccessful attempt to catch Spinny and take out that damned chip, Netossa promised herself that when this was all over, she’d kill Horde Prime. 

Her feet were covered with blisters from trekking all over Bright Moon. One giant bruise stretched across her back, a reminder of all the times she’d been knocked down. Her arms were pocked with gravel; Spinny had spun up rocks during one of their fights. Netossa wasn’t particularly stoic about physical injuries, but she accepted them as a normal part of warfare. 

Her homicidal fantasies were triggered by the careless way Horde Prime used Spinny’s powers. Powerful princesses were trained from childhood to use her powers judiciously. The whirlwind forces could wreck Spinny, inside and out, if used without restraint. Horde Prime was pushing her powers past the limits, because he didn’t care if Spinny burned out or died carrying out his orders. 

Then there was the mockery of their love that came from Spinny’s mouth, most often that alien word, _Beloved_. 

Netossa had never thought much about the word, one way or the other. But now it created blind fury inside her. One more item for the to-do list: ask Entrapta to create a time machine. Then Netossa could track down the bard who invented that word and kick him in the face. 

*** 

Under normal circumstances, Netossa would have been thrilled to see Glimmer back. 

But Glimmer managed to teleport Netossa away just when she was on the verge of getting Spinny back. Glimmer just jumped in and assumed that she understood the dynamics of the situation—that Netossa was in danger and couldn’t handle the situation. Glimmer didn’t understand that it would take more than hurling a few blocks of wood to scare Netossa off. 

On top of that, Glimmer had brought back Catra and one of the Horde clones, who were now apparently on their side now. Welcome to the shifting reality: she would fight side by side with her former enemies, and fight against her friends, including her wife. 

But at least they had She-Ra back, and soon there was another chance. 

After She-Ra knocked Spinny to the ground, Netossa netted her. 

“Spinny, stop. It's me, Netossa. Please. I love you. Come back to me.” Perhaps Adora was right, and she could overcome the chip simply by reminding Spinny who she was. 

The green faded from Spinny’s eyes. "Netossa?"

Netossa reminded herself that the eye color could be one of Horde Prime’s tricks. “Spinny! Is that you?” 

“Darling.” Then Spinny cried out in pain, as the chip glowed green. She burst out of the net, then gripped her head in pain. She disappeared in a purple whirlwind, her screams echoing in Netossa’s mind. 

Later that night, Netossa spent what seemed like hours trying to fall asleep. The near-miss with Spinny kept haunting her thoughts. 

She thought of the way that Spinny always insisted on listening to any the musicians who came to town, even if the only songs they played were ones she’d heard a thousand times before. She thought about her wife's talent for reading people—if someone was in distress, Spinny would know why, and how to fix it. She thought of the way Spinny’s story about her sprained ankle got more elaborate and dramatic every time she told it. 

_Am I wallowing in nostalgia because_ _I’m_ _afraid_ _she’ll_ _be stuck under Prime’s control forever?_

Netossa pulled her pillow over her head and slowed her breath. This was just some of her usual late-night fretting, and she wouldn’t give in to it. She might be saddled with mostly defensive powers, but she’d always made up for it with determination and knowledge of tactics. She couldn't let doubt hold her back. There was too much at stake. 

*** 

Netossa’s next chance came in the Fright Zone. 

She lassoed Spinny and pulled her to the ground, her arms and shoulders aching with the effort. “You're not going anywhere.” Spinny landed hard on her right side, her weaker ankle hitting the ground hard. 

“Oh, but you are!” Spinny broke free of the net-ropes and swung Netossa off the building’s roof. 

Netossa instinctively caught herself in a net below. _This might be it._ “You can't get rid of me that easily.” She jumped back up to the roof and kicked Spinny hard. 

Spinny hunched over, green tears streaming from her eyes. “It's almost over. Let go. Give in to Horde Prime's will.” Her breaths came out in ragged gasps. 

Netossa ran hard against the wind and kicked Spinny's right ankle with all of her might. 

With a sickening crunch, Spinny fell to her hands and knees. 

Netossa waited a moment to see if Spinny was regrouping for another attack, then trapped her in a net. “Don't you get it, Spinny? I'm never letting you go. Because Spinny, you're my weakness.” 

She wrapped her arms around her wife and punched that vile chip into oblivion. 

*** 

Disabling the chip was as easy as one punch. Removing it entirely was apparently a long, drawn-out process. Entrapta explained it at top speed, in near-incomprehensible technological terms, which Netossa mostly ignored. She didn’t have to know _why_ it was hard to get the chip out. As frustrating as it was, she had to trust Entrapta with this task. 

When Entrapta had finally finished, Netossa sat down next to Spinny’s bed. “How are you holding up?” 

Spinny shifted slightly to her left side, wincing slightly. “I’ve--been better,” Spinny said, her voice shaking. “But it’s good to be me again. Will you do me a favor?” 

“Anything, darling.” 

“Can you come lie down next to me?” 

Netossa got into the bed, careful to avoid jolting Spinny’s battered right side. “I missed you.” 

Spinny shifted slightly so their shoulders touched. “I missed you too. The whole time, it was like my mind was frozen. Except for a minute, when we were fighting in Erelandia.” She gripped Netossa’s hand hard. “It must have been hard for you.” 

Any number of deflections came to mind, but Netossa opted for the truth. “It really was. But I’d do it a million times again to get you back.” 

“Well, I guess we’re even now,” Spinny said, a ghost of smile on her face. 

“Even? Did I forget a time when Horde Prime had me under mind control, and you had to save me?” 

“Think back farther. Our first Princess Prom.” 

Netossa groaned internally. Really, Spinny was still getting mileage out of that? But she was thrilled to have her wife back to normal, so she played along. “I was alone because my plus-one had the hots for one of Queen Angella’s guards. I didn’t know anyone, and I was standing in the corner all by myself. Suddenly, this other princess, who was surrounded by friends, somehow noticed me.” 

Spinny said, “I don't know how you do it, but you have charisma even when you’re hiding in a corner somewhere. It was like the two of us were the only people in the room.” 

Netossa said, “And just like that, you swooped in, and rescued me from the terror of being alone at Princess Prom.” 

Spinny said, “And I’ve been there, for every party since then. Remember the time that Frosta’s father got drunk and kept trying to convince you that snowflakes are less complex than they used to be, and that was somehow the Mystacor sorcerers’ fault?” 

Netossa twitched involuntarily. That had been a long night, before Spinny had coaxed him to write down his theories. “You know what? You’re right, this makes us even now.” Netossa pressed a kiss against Spinny’s hand. 

“So what’s next? Do we have a plan?” 

“I don’t know all the specifics, but I have a feeling we’ll be fighting some clones.” 

Spinny managed a real smile this time. “If you fight them the way you fought for me, they won’t stand a chance.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from an Etta James song.


End file.
